


And What Would You Have Done?

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Snorkmaiden Rescued Snufkin [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Fireflies by the ocean, I propose Snufminmaiden as the pairing tag for these three, M/M, Snorkmaiden tries her hand had a bit of mischief, Snufkin had a guess about what she was doing the whole time, Snufminmaiden needs a proper Ao3 tag ngl, dates and trick dates, moomin kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: A few months after Snorkmaiden rescues Snufkin, she gets fed up with the way Snufkin and Moomin are still dancing around actually admitting that they have feelings for each other. So, she takes matters into her own hand, and the results were not what she expected.





	And What Would You Have Done?

It had been several months since Snorkmaiden had rescued Snufkin from the Lentismok, and things were pretty much normal. Snorkmaiden and Moomin would hunt for shells on the beach, Little My terrorized the Moomin household when the mood suited her, Moomin ran off to Snufkin every chance he had. Sniff brought his cowardice and appetite with him on every visit and every adventure, and it was all of this normalcy that was beginning to become a problem.  
“I’m just so tired of it, Little My,” Snorkmaiden sighed. The two were sitting in a field in Moomin Valley, Snorkmaiden absently weaving flowers together while Little My watched the clouds.  
“So then say something to them,” Little My replied, paying attention but not really caring. It was a warm summer afternoon, and she was more interested in taking a nap under the sun.  
“I can’t, what if Moomin doesn’t like me anymore after that? What if I’m wrong, and saying something ruins their friendship?” Snorkmaiden’s anxieties were quite valid, though in this instance they were a bit more of a worst case than a probable outcome. Snufkin and Moomin had a friendship that even long periods of distance couldn’t break.  
“Have you seen those two when they’re together?” Little My sat up and gave Snorkmaiden a look of disbelief. “Say something. The amount of pining those two do for each other is headache-inducing.”  
“Then you say something, Little My! I don’t want to be responsible for something going wrong.” Snorkmaiden cared deeply for Moomin, and Snufkin had begun to grow on her as well. Despite how tired she was of watching the two dance around how they felt about each other, she really didn’t want either of them to be hurt. Little My gave Snorkmaiden an eyeroll, but she didn’t say anything else. She was scheming, and the Snorkmaiden could feel it. It caused her to grow very concerned over what Little My could be planning, so she made a plan of her own to make sure Little My didn’t do anything brash.

“Snufkin, could I talk to you for a moment?” Snufkin sat at the bank of the river that ran beside his usual campsite, fishing when Snorkmaiden approached him. He didn’t look up from his fishing spot, but he patting the ground beside him, signalling that snorkmaiden was welcomed to sit down.  
“What is it, Snorkmaiden?”  
“Would you be upset if I asked Moomin out on a date tonight?” Snufkin froze, fishing pole and the rest of the world forgotten for a moment. He turned to look at Snorkmaiden.  
“Come again?”  
“Would it upset you if I asked Moomin out tonight?” Snorkmaiden repeated, changing the phrasing just a little. Snufkin stared at her, his face somehow blank and concerned in the same instance. He gave her a sad smile, and pulled his hat down to hide his eyes as he turned back to face the river.  
“Not at all,” he half-lied. And it was a half-lie, because he knew that Moomin liked Snorkmaiden very much, and he only wanted to see Moomin smiling. “I hope the night goes very well for you.”  
“Could I ask for any tips?” Snorkmaiden was trying her best to keep Snufkin in conversation, getting the feeling he was getting ready to scamper off. Though, she knew that if he truly felt like leaving - either the conversation or the situation - there wasn’t anything she could do or say to stop him.  
“Tips for a date? I’m afraid I don’t have much experience there, Snorkmaiden.”  
“But you know Moomin so well! He’s your best friend, isn’t he? What would you do if you were going to take him on a date?”  
“Well,” Snufkin thought for a moment, or several, his cheeks a bright pink. He blushed even darker when he realized he was putting more thought into this than he probably should have. “If it were night, I would probably take him to the ocean to watch the fireflies.”  
“Oh, how romantic,” Snorkmaiden said with a smile as she made a mental note of this, her plan slowly coming together. Snufkin stood and tipped his hat to her as he began to pack up his fishing pole.  
“I had best be going now. I still need to gather berries today.” With that, Snufkin walked away, effectively exiting the conversation in his typical Snufkin fashion.

Snorkmaiden knocked on the door of Moomin House, and waited on the porch until Moomin opened the door. She gave him a warm smile as he greeted her in his usual fashion.  
“Hello, Snorkmaiden.”  
“Hi, Moomin. Do you want to come watch the fireflies with me on the beach tonight? It would make a really romantic date,” she said, as if she didn’t have ulterior motives.  
“That sounds like fun. Should we invite the others?”  
“No, Moomin, I’m asking you on a date. A proper one,” Snorkmaiden said after she shook her head. Her forwardness brought a light blush to Moomin’s face, but his answer didn’t change.  
That’s how they ended up at the beach later that night, sitting together and watching the fireflies blink and flutter as the waves of the sea created a quiet ambiance. It was very peaceful, and it made Snorkmaiden begin to reconsider this plan of hers. It was the perfect night, and she loved Moomin so dearly. It would be so easy to stop here and finish the night and let Little My do as she so pleased to in the morning.  
But she couldn’t bring herself to be that selfish, and so she stood up after a while into the night she and Moomin were sharing.  
“Snorkmaiden?” Moomin looked up at her, wondering if something was wrong.  
“I have a present for you, but I forgot it at home,” Snorkmaiden half-lied. “Wait here, I promise I won’t be gone long. It’s very important.”  
“Okay, Snorkmaiden,” Moomin agreed, and remained seated in the sand as Snorkmaiden ran off.

It wasn’t home that Snorkmaiden ran off to though, as she was soon at Snufkin’s campsite just in time to catch him as he poured water on his campfire for the night. He looked up when he heard Snorkmaiden’s footsteps, confused on why anyone was coming to his campsite so late at night.  
“Snufkin, you must go down to the beach right now!” Snorkmaiden told him, her eyes begging him to agree. “I can’t do it, this is far too soon, but I’d feel so bad for bailing on Moomin. Please, Snufkin, will you finish the date for me?” Snufkin was more taken aback than earlier that day. It would seem that Snorkmaiden was full of surprises. He set down the now empty water bucket, and gave Snorkmaiden a sad smile.  
“It wouldn’t be much of a date anymore then, would it?”  
“Oh, but you’re his best friend, I’m sure he would hardly notice after a moment.”  
“Oh alright, just this once,” Snufkin agreed with a sigh. He pulled his hat down a little as he walked past Snorkmaiden though, not wanting to risk her seeing his blushing smile. “You really should think more carefully about such a thing next time. Romance isn’t a game.”

Snufkin sat beside Moomin, who looked over at him as soon as he heard the sand move.  
“Where’s Snorkmaiden?” Moomin asked as Snufkin looked out at the ocean.  
“Something came up,” was all he said, and Moomin didn’t ask any further. Together they sat in a comfortable silence, until Moomin said something that made Snufkin laugh. He gave the troll a friendly smile, though a blush covered his face when their fingers laced together. Snufkin could feel his heartbeat pick up, but he was a bit calmer when Moomin didn’t say anything about the affections they were sharing. It was a date, after all. Though, he was becoming tempted to distancing himself just a little.  
“Did Snorkmaiden put you up to this?” Moomin asked after a while of silence. Snufkin sat up a little straighter and looked at him. He gave a small smile, caught in Snorkmaiden’s plan.  
“I think she did. She is very clever.”  
“I’m glad she is,” Moomin replied, just before nudging Snufkin’s cheek with his snout in a quick moomintroll kiss.  
“Oh kiss for real already!” Startled, Snufkin and Moomin jumped and looked over at the rocks behind them to find Snorkmaiden standing there, giving the two a look. She jumped down from the rocks into the sand and walked over to them. “You two keep dancing over your feelings, and it’s getting ridiculous!”  
“Snorkmaiden!”  
“Hello again, Snorkmaiden.” Somehow, Snufkin was keeping a tight grip on his composure this time. The three of them stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing, just like the last time things had begun to grow tense. As their laughter died down, Snorkmaiden sat behind the two and gave them an apologetic look.  
“I’m sorry for trying to trick you two,” she said, looking at the sand. Moomin looked and Snufkin, and Snufkin at Moomin, and together they both leaned to kiss Snorkmaiden’s cheeks. She looked at the two of them, greatly confused.  
“I’d say we’re even,” Snufkin said, and Moomin gave Snorkmaiden a cheerful smile. The three of them ended up watching the sunrise from the beach that morning, spending the entire night talking and laughing and listening to Snufkin’s harmonica.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I'm having more trouble _not_ writing these stories. Send help. I have university work to do, I really shouldn't be spending hours writing fluffy fanfiction. Though,,,,fluffy fanfiction is so much fun to write haah
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Have questions? Thoughts? Just want to talk to the author? I'm [smokedoutcoldstar](https://smokedoutcoldstar.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Enjoyed the story? Consider [buying me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/pyromanic)  
> 


End file.
